


snow angel!

by nightinjae



Series: five days of jaepil's christmas disasters [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, i tried to make it cute, its basically them playing in the snow, its v wholesome, they laugh a lot too, younghyun is v sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinjae/pseuds/nightinjae
Summary: "It's cute! It's a snow-Pil.""Did you indirectly call me cute?""No, I called the snowman cute.""But you literally named it after me!"alternatively, jaepil being cute in the snow.





	snow angel!

**Author's Note:**

> woop !! i made it
> 
> its the second fic of the five days of jaepil's christmas disasters !!!
> 
> i like this relatively better than the last one, but hey i really hope you guys do genuinely enjoy reading these aaah anyway! !!

“Someone get the heater out."

Jae looks over to Younghyun who was tucked in the corner of the room with 3 layers of blankets and his nose red. He hears Dowoon say something in acknowledgement and Younghyun shouts back a ‘thank you, Dowoonie'. Jae lets out a chuckle under his breath before returning to scroll through his phone. Dowoon comes into the room a minute later with the heater—a kotatsu, if Jae remembers correctly. He stands up to help set it up, only because he feels the cold start to bite at his toes too.

A few minutes later, Younghyun is snuggled underneath the blanket, his head tucked in his arms on the table. He was asleep again, Jae assumes as he sits down under the table opposite of him. Dowoon was in the kitchen, helping Sungjin prepare a couple snacks when they all huddle in the table. Jae looks up from his phone again, realizing that he hasn’t seen Wonpil yet.

“Dowoon-ah, where’s Wonpil?”

“I—"

“Here!” Wonpil comes out of his room all bundled up as he plops next to Jae on the table. He lets out a content sigh as he gets his feet under the table, visibly melting as he rests his cheek on the tabletop. He had his eyes closed for a moment before they open up again, catching Jae looking at him.

Jae doesn’t look away as Wonpil lifts his head off the table. They just stare at each other for a while, before Wonpil slaps Jae’s hand, catching the older boy off guard. He laughs when Jae yelps, eyes going wide and holding his own hand.

“Why is your hand so cold?” Jae asks him and Wonpil thinks there was a hint of concern in his tone.

“It’s freezing in here, of course my hands will go cold.”

Jae hums before he takes Wonpil’s hands in one hand, lifting the blanket with the other. He places them on Wonpil’s lap and putting the blanket back down. The smaller man just looks down and Jae resumes his scrolling. Wonpil takes his hands out and slaps Jae on the shoulder.

‘Ah—! What?” Jae asks, slightly annoyed. Jae watches as Wonpil pouts and Jae just braces himself for whatever the younger was about to do and he was right to do so.

Wonpil takes his hands into his, before positioning it to have Jae hold his in between. “Your hands are warmer.”

Jae pulls his hand away. "Dumbass, that's not possible."

"It is."

"Stop bickering or I will pour hot choco on both of you." Sungjin enters the room, accompanied by Dowoon. They both held trays that had mugs and plates of cookies and other snacks on them, Wonpil letting out a little cheer as Jae just marvels at the sight, chuckling.

Dowoon sits beside Younghyun as he tries to wake him up, which is a failed plan obviously. Younghyun's hard to wake up in this weather.

They all make themselves comfortable as they put on a movie, jolting Younghyun awake halfway through. He rubs at his eyes before glaring at his members, who mumble out apologies.

"Ah, it's snowing." He says, eyes looking out the window. The rest of the group shifts in their seat to look out too.

It seemed that it's been snowing for a while now, the snow settling enough to play in it. Wonpil and Dowoon makes eye contact and they immediately understand what each other meant (which really scared Jae sometimes). They get up simultaneously, startling their hyungs.

"Let's go out and play in the snow!" Wonpil declares. He was met with a chorus of 'no' from his hyungs and he pouts, looking at Dowoon for help.

"Yeah! Let's go, we've been rotting in the dorms for a few days now."

"That's because it's cold, Dowoon." Younghyun says, lying down with half of his body under the kotatsu.

"Duh, it's winter! Of course it's cold. And since it's winter, we have to play in the snow!" Wonpil adds.

"You're like kids." Jae replies as he pops another sweet into his mouth.

"Just for today?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Jaehyungie hyung, I'll let you play on my computer anytime you want till the vacation ends if you come play with us right now."

Wonpil's words causes Jae to literally freeze and look at Wonpil with a look. Younghyun laughs. "Ah~ He's caught in a trap now."

"This is blackmail."

"It's fair trade."

"Younghyun, if I'm suffering right now, you're suffering with me."

"What? No way."

"Dowoon."

"Dowoon, no."

"Dowoon, yes."

"Dowoon, what?" Dowoon replies, confused and lost in the middle of his older members' banter.

"Come on, Younghyun. Please?"

"Oh my God, Jaehyung hyung said please to me. To _me_. Wonpil, your power over Jae hyung is so strong."

Sungjin stands up. "This entire thing won't end till you two get up and out and you know it. So better just to get over it, right? Besides, it's not that cold."

Jae and Younghyun gapes at him and he raises an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"Our voice of reason has spoken." Younghyun says in a defeated tone. "I have no choice but to get up."

Jae throws a sweet at him, earning a yelp before standing up to dress appropriately. Everyone else does the same, Younghyun wrapping himself up more than usual, making him look like a fluffy human marshmallow.

They all head out after making sure they turned everything off (one time, Dowoon forgot to turn off the air conditioning and the dorm felt like a freezer when they got back) and the door locked. Younghyun and Dowoon talks about making snowman by the door, asking Sungjin if he wanted to help. Meanwhile, Jae watches as Wonpil runs into the snow with excitement, bursting into a hearty laughter when Wonpil inevitably slips and falls.

"Jaehyungie hyung! Stop laughing at me and help me up." He hears the younger say with a pout. He walks over, still giggling and laughing even harder when he finally gets to where Wonpil was. "Stop!"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that—" He tries to speak in between giggles but he ends up laughing again as the scene plays in his head in a loop.

"You're so mean." Wonpil sighs and Jae finally stops, only letting out a few hiccups of laughter.

"Right, right. Sorry. Here, let me—" He extends his hand out to Wonpil who takes it after a few seconds of glaring at Jae. He prepares to pull the younger one up but the latter pulls instead, causing him to fall across his lap. Wonpil's giggles ring in his ears and he pushes himself up to his knees, eyes deadpan on Wonpil.

Wonpil stops laughing as soon as Jae gets up, uncharacteristically so, but he shakes his head and a huge smile was on his face. "The snow on your hair makes you look angelic. That's deceiving."

Jae, unhesitant, gathers snow into his hands and before Wonpil could scramble up to get away, his face was met with a handful of snow. He yelps, scraping it off to glare at the culprit who's started to run away. He gathers snow in his hands, compressing it into an uneven ball. "Jaehyungie hyung!"

Jae lets out a shriek as the snowball hits his nape, earning a laugh from Wonpil—that one laugh he has where he's literally gasping between. Jae lets a fond smile slip onto his face, letting out a laugh. He ducks down as the younger launches another snowball at him and he uses the opportunity to gather one in his hands, trying to form a ball while he walks over to where the younger was.

"Come back here, Kim Wonpil!"  


 

Their snowball fight lasts for a few more minutes till Wonpil plops down on the snow panting. Jae jogs up to him laughing, placing a lump of snow on his head.

"That's so cold!"

"Wait, hold still, I'm gonna make a little snowman on your head."

So Wonpil does stay still for awhile, trying to catch his breath as he lets Jae do whatever it is he was doing. A few seconds later, he hears a little chime of laughter from Jae.

"It's cute! It's a snow-Pil."

"Did you indirectly call me cute?"

"No, I called the snowman cute."

"But you literally named it after me!"

Jae doesn't say anything else, instead Wonpil was met with snow on his nape. He flails and shrieks, reaching behind it to brush it off. He stands up to chase Jae around, who abruptly stops because he was about to slip. Wonpil doesn't seem to notice, despite Jae telling him to stop and slow down. So when Wonpil does reach his hyung, Jae falls over and instinctively grabs at Wonpil's coat, bringing him down with him. They hear Sungjin call them clumsy, making them laugh as they roll onto their backs.

"Hey," Jae says. Wonpil moves his head to look at him. "What?"

"Snow angels."

Wonpil lets out a little 'ah~' as Jae starts to form his own, him following a bit after. They laugh whenever they bump into each other's arms until Wonpil sits up and starts playfully slapping Jae's arm.

"Hey!" Jae laughs. "Stop, what are you doing?"

"Move over."

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Stop screaming at each other like you're on two different mountains!" Younghyun shouts back at them. Jae gathers a snowball in his hand and throws it at Younghyun's back, which surprisingly hits him square in the back.

"Hey, Park Jaehyung!" Younghyun suddenly says, turning around and running towards Jae, who scrambles to stand up and run away. Wonpil grabs his arm though, and before Jae could pull away, Younghyun has reached them and dumps snow on Jae's head.

The taller boy laughs, shaking his head to remove the snow. Wonpil looks away and lets out a noise of complaint as the snow bits hit his face.

"Karma, Pil-ah."

Wonpil pouts and Jae laughs a little bit more. The younger looks at him and lets out a little 'woah' as he stares with wide eyes.

"What?" Jae asks.

"A snow angel."

"Where?" Jae looks behind him.

"Nothing!"

"Hey lovebirds, as much as we'd want to stay and watch you two be cute in the snow—which we don't—it's getting too cold and Dowoon has started sneezing. We're going back in!"

Jae stands up and pats away the snow on his clothes before reaching a hand out to Wonpil.

"You're not gonna say anything about Younghyun hyung calling us lovebirds?" Wonpil asks as he takes Jae's hand, pulling himself up."

"What?"

"He called us lovebirds."

"Sorry, I don't understand."

"Lovebirds." He looks at Jae. "Love-birds." He tries to say in English.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, this hyung. Okay. Let's go in." He walks away towards the dorm and he swears he hears Jae chuckle under his breath.

"Love-birds, huh, Pil-ah?" Jae says, imitating Wonpil's pronunciation.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked that hhh
> 
> i lost 600 words somewhere in the middle so i had to retype everything nd i almost gave up lol but i didnt so thats that !! see you tomorrow uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/nightinjae)


End file.
